My lover, the spy
by Sakura-Fairy-Tail
Summary: Sometimes we keep secretes to keep the people we love safe but sometime you do it because your scared of them."Sakura honey can you phone back I am in the middle of something"he said whiles he shoots the guy in the head "Gaara don't you think about cutting me off your going to my mother for lunch and why is there banging noises are you cheating on me mister" he cringed at her tone
1. Chapter 1

**SFT-this story is going to be based on a series of one shorts I hope you enjoy them**

**Gaara-she wished she owned me but she doesn't**

**SFT-shut up**

**CH.1: Flowers **

* * *

Gaara sighed as he slammed the car door he could not believe he was late reaching into the passage seat for the red rose and cherry blossom they were intertwine to gather green raping paper covered them a red ribbon held it all together 'these were always her favorite flowers to apologies with' he thought smiling he made his way over to his house opening the door he was greeted with smell of cookies he smirked and made his towards the kitchen he stopped at the sight before him a pink haired women was running around the kitchen humming whiles mixing a bowel of cookie maxi she kept on glancing at the clock and then sighing, Gaara smiled a small smile slowly came behind her sliding his arm around her small waist she jumped but then reflex she then turned in his arm and looked at him with her emerald eyes "hello Sakura" he purred in her ear but she didn't blush she just crossed her arms over her chest and looked away angrily yep she was pissed.

"Your five minutes late Sabaku" shit she was pissed she only used his second name when angry but he knew the cure to that.

"But Sakura I was getting these" he held up the flowers he got her and with that her face turned from angry to excitement.

"oh Gaara" she kissed him on the lips "you shouldn't have?" she ran to a cupboards to pull out small glass vase to put the flowers in, Gaara smirked and took a bite at one of the cookies he took from one of the try's he always loved her cookies he looked to see his girlfriend had finish setting the vase in front of the window then went back to mixing the batter "so how was your trip?" She asked.

"I was fine the meeting was very long and boring" he said swiping another cookie.

"Did you get the deal?"

At this Gaara smirked "yeah I got him in the end" he then walked back to Sakura placed his hands on her waist kissing up and down her neck he let out a deep hum when she let out a purr "but I thought about you all the time".

Sakura let out a laugh and turned to face him "that was so cheese".

A pout came to his face "but you like my cheesiness"

She let out a small giggle and touched his face "that I do" she then pecked his lips then his cheek "now go get ready for lunch" she then turned around to her baking.

Gaara made his way up the stairs to his and Sakura bedroom he pulled off his tie and shirt as well as his jacket shoes and trouser he was making his way to the bathroom when his cell phone went off he picked it up off the bed where he left it "Shukaku is the target terminated" a deep male voice came on the others side

Gaara turned to the bay window his face blank of emotion and answered "yes".

* * *

**SFT-I will be writhing more soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**SFT-I give you another chapter**

**Gaara-yeah she finely got off her lazy ass and did ****something**

**SFT-hey!**

**Sakura-she does not own us**

**CH.2:The meeting**

* * *

Gaara had been a spy since he was nineteen he knew Sakura since he was twelve he remembered the first time he met her…boy does he remember.

Sabaku no Gaara the schools most feared kid walked down the halls bring terror and misery to all and he felt good about it too he hated everyone and everything he had no friends like he cared and his siblings where sacred of him and once again like he cared.

Gaara was walking down to get to his next class people where moving out of the way well one person didn't get the memo before he knew it he fell on something soft "hey watch where you're going buddy" came the angry voice beneath him.

It took him a whole two mints to figure out what happened one he walked into someone two they insulted him three it was a girl so he looked to see the girl had a angry glare on her perfect heart shape face her pink hair spared out like a halo her green jade eyes stared dead into his teal ones Gaara never seen anyone with pink before he was tempted to touch it with his hand well that plan when to hell when the girl shoved him off of her once again Gaara stared at the girl in shock he looked to see her dust herself off then straighten up then shoot him a dirty look "are you stupid or crazy" and with that the girl shoved passed him.

Gaara just stood there wide mouth he could hear students talking about what just happened no one ever talked about him like that no one with half a brine would talked to him like that not even the teacher but with all the insults the girl said to him Gaara could not help but feel amused 'she smells like strawberry's I have always liked strawberry's' and with that Sabaku no Gaara made it his soul mission to make the new girl his.

It's funny how things turned out after that Gaara tried to ask her on a date but she would always throw insults at him or punch him so five punches to the face later Sakura agreed to go on a date with him, things went good on the date they agreed to go on a another one then another, on their fourth one they decided to call them self's boyfriend and girlfriend and of course that was when they both had their first kiss you would think Sakura would be nicer to Gaara after this but she wasn't she was still evil as ever but he will not have her any another way.

* * *

**SFT-review or I will stop writhing this**

**Gaara-no you won't**

**SFT-how would you know?**

**Gaara-course you love me too much**

**SFT-dame he's right**


	3. Chapter 3

**SFT-this is for my only reviewer .Blossom**

**Gaara-yes thank you for being the 'only' person to do so**

**Sakura-she does not own Naruto**

**CH.3:Welcome**

* * *

Gaara was nineteen when he officially became a spy but they were watching him longer than that matter a fact they were watching him since he was six he showed great intelligent during he life but they approached him when he was sixteen he just finished school and dropped Sakura off at her home he was making his way home when they came.

Gaara had just kissed Sakura good bye when he saw the black car again he had seen it in the morning and after school he was not stupid it was not the first time he had seen this car he narrowed his eye darkly at the car before pulling up his hood and putting his hands in his jeans pockets and walking down the street in a fast pace he still could hear the car following him, Gaara let out a angry sigh he whirled around and marched up to the car he banged on the glass that it almost cracked the window then someone rolled the window down a gray headed man was staring at him he had a mask on he was giving him a closed eyed smile "is there a problem?" Gaara had to hold back the urge to twitch.

"Yes there is a problem" Gaara gritted out "are you following me?".

"That I have Mr. Sabaku"

Gaara shot him another evil look "what do you want?"

The man opened the door to the passage seat "get in and I will tell you?"

Gaara looked at the seat next to the man then back at the guy "no" with that Gaara stood up straight and continued to walk down the street until the man's voice stopped him.

"Don't you want to know why we been watching you?" the man said cheekily

Gaara stopped he really did want to know Gaara turned around and entered the car and slammed the car door shut then turned to the man with a angry glare "speak".

The man smiled then drove off "well my name is Kakashi Mr. Sabaku we have been watching you for a long time we have seen you grow stronger and stronger each day we have been very imp-"

Gaara cut him off "can you just tell me what you want from me?"

Kakashi only smiled at the red head rude manner "we want you to join us"

Gaara blinked at him then tried to leave the car but was stop by the man's words "don't you want to protect your girlfriend from danger" before Kakashi knew it Gaara slammed his hand around his neck he teal eyes narrowed in rage.

"Don't you dare touch her!" he yelled wiles he tighten his grip but all Kakashi did was smile and tap his arm, Gaara felt his entire arm go limp 'what the hell'

"Mr. Sabaku you truly are amazing don't worry we won't touch her but we are offering you a great chances to protect the people you care for"

Gaara took a deep breath before speaking "tell me what you guys are then I will decide".

"We are an underground spy agents we are know as Alphas we have contacts around the world we work in the dark protecting some and well…getting rid of some we hold no sides we work only for the boss who you would meet soon If you agree"

Gaara was shocked these spy people were offing him a place within their ranks he was lost on what to say "if I do join what will happen?"

The man pulled out what looked to be a book and handed it to Gaara "you will finish your school then when you done with we will come for you we will trine you in everything and give you the beat protection for your family but we won't keep you from your other outside activates so as not to raise any questions you will get great pay as well as housing"

Gaara looked down his family were not rice but they barley had any money his plan was after he finished school was to ask Sakura to move in with him that was why he was saving up for apartment he could not live in his house any more with his abuses father Gaara reside his head "I am in"

* * *

**SFT-review for a cookie**

**Gaara-stop bribing the reviews**

**SFT-No I am not**

**Gaara-yes you are**

**Sakura-those two are crazy **


	4. Chapter 4

**SFT-I give you more**

**Gaara-she dose not own us**

**CH.4-Moving**

* * *

"Gaara can you take that box in the living room" Sakura called over her shoulder to her boyfriend she was making her way into the kitchen to make them something for a lunch.

Gaara picked up the box and placed it on the coffee table in the living room before collapsing on the couch 'ah we been doing this all morning' Sakura and Gaara were both eighteen now thanks to him joining the spy agents he was able to get the house Sakura had always dream of he remembered telling her, he found himself grinning on how she reacted.

Gaara took a deep breath he had finely able to get Sakura her dream home he had been keeping it as a surprise for her he was waiting for them to turn eighteen so they could move out of their homes now everything was following into palace, Gaara made his way up the stairs onto Sakura porch he knocked on the door Sakura mum answered" oh Gaara honey have you come to see Sakura?"

Gaara noded "yes "

The blond women just laughed "Oh Gaara I told you so many times just call me Tsunade" she step to the side for him to come in when he did she closed the door behind him "she in the living room watching TV" and with that she made her way to her dining room.

Gaara walked in see Sakura watching a crime program he wanted to laugh at this Sakura always loved watching crime programmes she like to find out who might have committed the crime Gaara slowly made his way over to her and placed his hands over Sakura eyes making her jump "guess who?" he whispered into her era.

"Dame it Gaara you are too dame quite" she turned to him with her arms crossed "are you trained by ninjas or something"

'No just a bunch of spy's' he thought but of course he was not going to tell her that Gaara sat near Sakura and took her hands in his "Sakura I come to ask you something".

Sakura looked worried "What is it Gaara?"

Gaara closed his eyes 'it's now or never' he opened his eyes and looked into the eyes of his girlfriend "will you move in with me?" Gaara was not excepting a punch to the face after he registered it he looked at crying Sakura "what the hell Sakura?"

Sakura just kissed him "you jerk I thought you were asking for us to break up or something but" she kissed him again "I will move in with you"

Gaara just shook his head Sakura was one crazy minded person but far from that they moved out of their house in two mouths in to the house they have now Gaara was happy now to have his lover close "Gaara sweety what's up with the stupid look?" Sakura walked in she was wearing a white baby doll dress and her famous red bandanna keeping her long pink hair back she set a jug of mango juice and sandwiches down on the coffee table.

Gaara just smiled at her and took a sip of the juice Sakura pored him "just thinking how I am going to get you out of that dress" she rolled her eyes at his stupid pick up line but didn't argue about the sentiment.

* * *

**SFT-review pretty please **

**Gaara-yeah review or you fan girl won't get a shirtless picture of me**

**Sakura-no I don't think so your my man (Sakura tackles a shirtless Gaara and strokes his head whiles saying my precious) **


	5. Chapter 5

**SFT-And here we are another one **

**Gaara-your on a roll aren't you**

**SFT-dame ****straight**

**Gaara-she owns nothing but the story **

**CH.5:Phone call**

* * *

Gaara cut through the streets of Pairs his gun was in his right hand he lean ageist the building peering around the corner seeing two men talking and four others standing off to the side they must be 'their bodyguards' Gaara thought his mission was simple find out what the gangsters where up to and then kill them well that was the plan until his phone went off 'ooooh shiiite' before Gaara knew it the guys started to fire at him, he ducked behind a garbage bin to dodge the shooting and to pull out his phone "hello?"

"Gaara honey my mother wants us to have lunch at her house when you get back from your business trip" Sakura cheerful voice filled his ears

"Sakura honey can you phone back I am in the middle of something "he said whiles he shoots the guy in the head

"Gaara don't you think about cutting me off your going to my mother's for lunch and why is there banging noises are you cheating on me mister" he cringed at her tone he could just image her holding up a knife and a dark ore taking over her and that evil look she always gets on her face

"No, no, no of course not I love you it's just that agh there is ah…a parade yeah a parade" Gaara shot another guy.

"Ah parade" Sakura sounded like she didn't believe it

"Yeah a parade it was to remembered some…some king or something" He punched the guy that was coming for him before shooting him in the head 'two down four to go' he balanced the phone on his shoulder so he could reload his gun.

Sakura was silent for a while before replying "Okay don't forget as soon as you get back we are having lunch at my mother at two, miss you" and with that Sakura cut off.

Gaara just shook his head before clicking the magazine back on the gun he placed his phone back in his pocket he stood up with his gun pointed out ready to shoot "now where were we"

* * *

**SFT- I will not be writhing this story that much I planing on doing another story soon but I will continue the story if I ge-**

**Gaara-If she gets more reviews she will continue to do a chapter ever day**

**SFT-yeah I was going to say that before I was rudely cut off (shoots Gaara death glare) **


	6. Chapter 6

**SFT-As I promised another chapter**

**Gaara-yeah good for you**

**SFT-Gaara your a jerk**

**Gaara-don't care**

**SFT-I don't own nothing **

**CH.6: Lunch**

* * *

Gaara was sacred of a few things in his life Temari cooking, Sakura temper and the final one family dinner or lunches whichever Gaara hated them don't get him wrong or anything Gaara liked Sakura parents it was just the fact…Sakura dad was a big pervert her mum can be terrifying and her adoptive brother Naruto can be very, very annoying and the dame brat eats too much ramen not only that Sakura family lived in Konoha now, when Sakura moved in with him Sakura family moved back to their old town four mounts later.

"Gaara hurry up were going to late" Sakura called to her boyfriend who was locking the car door he was now walking very slowly to the door to Sakura parents house Sakura got sick of it and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to the porch "come on Gaara stop walking like a dame snail" after they reached the porch Sakura straightened up and shot Gaara a dark look that said 'watch what happens when we get home' before ringing the door bell.

Gaara knew it was too late to make a run for it when the door opened Tsunade was the one who open the door "Sakura, Gaara you made it" she gave a big hug to Sakura and one crushing one to him after she pulled away to shed Sakura in Gaara felt around to see if she broke any bones before going in.

Everyone sitting down in the dining room with all of Sakura family unlucky for Gaara he was sat in between Sakura father Jiraiya and Naruto, Gaara was tempted to just shoot himself "so Gaara you been treating my baby girl good?" Gaara knew what he really meant was 'you, you little puck better treat my little girl like a queen' yeah Gaara could feel the dark aura around the guy when he said that.

"Yes" Gaara one word repose was

"Hey Gaara why did you have to live in Suna I miss you guys ever since we moved here" Naruto yelled in his face Gaara could smell the ramen he felt his none existed eyebrow twitched before he could pummel the insane ramen loving freak Sakura mum spoke.

"Naruto hush up Gaara makes your sister happy" if you have not figured it out yet Gaara 'kind' of got along with Sakura mum even if Sakura got her temper from her.

"That he dose" Sakura said dreamily and with that Sakura went back to talking to her mother.

"So Gaara how is the trade businesses going?" the white haired male asked

"It's going fine" Gaara said whiles eating his food

"Just fine" he asked

"Yeah" Gaara really had no idea what he was trying to get at he looked into the man black eyes and then began the staring contest.

"Okaaay" Naruto said very slowly

Of course the staring contest was cut off by Sakura mother "so when are the grandchildren coming?" Sakura and Gaara choked on their food

"Mother!" Sakura yelled out

Tsunade just laughed whiles knocking back her drink it was clear she had too much sake "well both of you are twenty-two and I want mini Sakura's and Gaara's" she pouted before laughing then her head fell and hit the table this was followed by loud snoring.

"Well it seems mum is tired me and Gaara should be going" Sakura said still freaked out by what just happened.

When Gaara and Sakura driving back to Suna Sakura could not help but ask "Gaara wha…what are your thoughts on children?" she didn't look at him scared to know what he's about to say.

Gaara looked at Sakura in shock but then a smile came across his face "well I don't know but I know one thing I would love for you to be the mother of my children" Sakura looked at him with the biggest smile ever then kissed him on the cheek 'yeah I want nothing more than for Sakura to bare my child' Gaara thought looking at a giddy Sakura at the corner of his eye.

* * *

**SFT-review for me to continua and give some ideas**

**Gaara-you're running out of ideas**

**SFT-Yeah if I run out of ideas then there is no ****story**


	7. Chapter 7

**SFT-If you not a big pervert like I am then you won't want to read this one**

**Gaara-yeah finely some ****action**

**SFT-clam down pander**

**Gaara-she owns nothing and don't call me ****pander**

**CH.7: First Time**

* * *

The first time Sakura and Gaara ever made love was when they were seventeen it was no expiated it kind of happened, Gaara had a fight with his drunken dad after getting punch in the stomach from his father he then left to go to a bar, Gaara's siblings had gone to some party and wouldn't be back until next morning.

Gaara lifted his shirt to see a bruise forming on his pale toned sexy, good looking, hot dame he is one fine looking mother fuc- (sorry kind of lost track of what I was writing there… don't you judge me you know Gaara is hot) Gaara touched the area on his stomach where you could see the colure of blue and green he took a deep breath at the pain he punch the wall in anger ever since his mother died giving life to him his dad took it out on him "asshole can go drawn his self in alcohol for all I care" Gaara saw Sakura coming in through the window she saw the bruise and gasped and was at his side in a heartbeat.

"Gaara are you okay?" she placed her hands on his bruise gently he filched a bit "he hit you again didn't he?" Sakura placed her hand on Gaara cheek tears where coming to her eyes Gaara saw this and hugged her he didn't like seeing Sakura cry.

"It's okay Sakura its fine you're here now" he put a hand under her chine and kissed her softly on the lips Sakura returned it but the kiss turned into a make out on Gaara bed it also looked like they were not going stop any time soon Gaara's hand was moving up Sakura red top stopping on the side of her chest her arms where wrapped around his neck but this is where they would stop but it might be the fact Gaara wants to forget about his crape life and might be the fact Sakura wants to be the one to make Gaara forget but of course before ether knew it Sakura t-shirt was throne across the room his shirt joined it then Gaara trousers soon follow with Sakura black shouts Gaara dog tags was the only thing left which were hanging from his neck.

"Sakura I love so much" Gaara whispered in her era she only groaned when his hand brushed her womanhood Gaara could not help but run his eyes down Sakura pale form she was so beautiful so perfect he put two finger in her Sakura gasped and arched ageist him her had griped his shoulders.

"ah Gaara" Sakura eyes were clenched shut she griped his shoulder tighter when he moved his fingers faster she thought it would be good to return the favour she slide her hands down his tone chest careful of his bruise when she reached his manhood she began stroking it making him groan.

Gaara growled as Sakura stroked his manhood he speeded his fingers up a little and she did the same with a her stroking it didn't take long for them both to come Gaara pulled his fingers out and licked her juices of his fingers making Sakura turn red he only smirked at her he bent down to her era and whispered "it's time to make you completely mine" before Sakura new it Gaara trusted into her breaking her barrier Sakura let out a silent scream a single tear ran down her face Gaara wiped it with a his hand he slowly kissed her on the lips "I am sorry blossoms I will wait for you to be ready to start".

Sakura eyes were closed then her eyes opened when the pain went away "Gaara you can move now" and he did god was Gaara good at this or what his trusts where strong and hard.

Gaara placed Sakura legs around his waist so he could go deeper his growls and Sakura purrs echoed through the room Sakura hands clawing down his back making him crazy he pulled out then slammed back in making her gasp he did it again until she came purring his name Gaara found it sexy this made him trusts in deep and hard as he could that is when he felt his seed enter her Gaara trove his head back and groan he then bent down and kissed Sakura "I love you Sakura" he then kissed her again.

"I love you too Gaara" Sakura spent the night asleep whiles Gaara watched over her his loving arms keeping her warm and safe.

"I will protect you my blossom" Gaara looked to the full moon outside the opened window.

* * *

**SFT-and done I will do another chapter for tomorrow but my good people that is up to you**

**Gaara-what she means is if you review they will be another chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

**SFT-Yep I have gave you another chapter**

**Gaara-and we like to thank the reviews **

**Sakura-she own nothing**

**CH.8: Training **

* * *

Gaara fell to the floor out of breath he looked up to see Kakashi walked towered him whiles reading his perverted orange book "are we done?" Gaara had to take a deep breath to say that.

Kakashi gave him that closed eyed smile Gaara hates sooo fucking munch "of course not" Gaara head fell back in a groan.

Gaara crawled back into bed that night with all his body shutting down on him "I sixteen years old and I feel like a fifty year old man" Gaara felt like he wanted to kill Kakashi for what he put him through utile his cell phone went off "hello?"

"Gaara how are you?" Sakura cheerful voice sounded through his cell phone

Gaara felt his entire body tingle hearing his sweet crazy girlfriend voice "Sakura I am fine what about you?"

"I am good but I miss you I hate the fact you had to go to that camping trip" Sakura voice took on cute whine.

Gaara chuckled "I know Sakura don't worry it's just for another week and I will have you back in my arms"

"Aww raccoon your soo cute I can't wait for that too, but I better let you go get some sleep it's already midnight bye love you" kiss sound could be heard after she said that.

Gaara chucked and shook his head "yeah love you too" and with that the call ended but unknown to Gaara his life was about to get worse.

Gaara walked down to the gym for his next training session when he got there Kakashi was not there not only that the two youthful freaks where there when Gaara met them for the first time coming here he made it his sole purpose to dodge the green spandexes idiots he met them when he first ran in to them on the running fields.

Gaara was running down the field on the track until a weirdly green spandex suite man jumped in front of him Gaara had to stop before he crashed into the green thing Gaara came face to face with a guy with the biggest eyebrows evvver.

"Ah you must be Kakashi youthful student my name is Might Gia" he then flashed Gaara a smile that made him blind for ten seconds then his vision cleared after that.

"Ah…yeah" Gaara said unsure why this freak was talking to him. Gaara thought all he had to worry about was one crazy ass until another green spandex's suite zipped passed him.

"Gia sensei I am sorry that I am late" a mini version to the guy who was talking to him, Gaara began to think he might have gone blind course no way in hell was they two of them but unlucky for Gaara the little mini me looked straight at him "hello there my name is Rock Lee" he flashed the same smile as Gia at Gaara who began to think he would need glasses after this.

"Lee you know I don't like lateness"

Lee put his head down in shame "I know I Gia sensei"

"It does not matter Lee we will do a hundred push ups to make up for your lateness" Lee looked at him with stars in his eyes as if he hit the lottery.

"Gia sensei"

"Lee"

"Gia sensei"

"Lee"

Gaara took this time to run like hell from the weirdos but of course he won't escaped them that easy so Gaara went back slowly too get to the door but that went to hell when he heard Gia call him "ah Gaara you're here are you ready to begin your youthful tinning".

Gaara looked confused "what do you mean Kakashi trines me"

Gia shook his head and shot him another blinding smile but this time Gaara put on sunglasses to stop from going blind "no Kakashi on a mission" he then crooked his head to the side "strange he told me he told you".

At that moment Gaara would find away to get Kakashi back for this but he was knocked out of that thought when a green blare came up to him "isn't this great Gaara we could do three hundred laps together" he said with the biggest smile if Gaara was less of a man he would of cried.

'Why meeee'.

* * *

**SFT-You guys don't love don't you because not all of you reviews **

**Gaara-I can always sand coffin them**

**Sakura-Gaara we can't kill the readers****  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**SFT-I know it's' short but I will promise more later**

**Gaara-dame right you will**

**Sakura-she owns nothing **

**CH.9 :Birthday **

* * *

Today was Sakura birthday, Gaara had got her beautiful necklace from Italy last year and the year before that he got her a dress from Paris but this year he had no idea what to get her this year she was turning twenty.

Gaara was sitting at the kitchen table and had his hands in his red locks he hit his hand down on the table in anger "what the hell should I get her?" Sakura had gone out to her visit her parents meaning he had five hours to plan something and he better pull something out of his ass because Sakura would make sure he would never have children if he didn't come up with her birthday gift.

Gaara was now laying limp ageist the couch staring at the cloak as it mocked him with its ticking Sakura had left at three pm and now it's 5:55 pm oh yeah he was sooo dead Gaara sat up on the couch with a huff "what the hell should I do?" Gaara closed his eyes then something hit him making him smile.

Sakura walked through the door she placed her keys on the table near the door she pulled off her coat and put it on the hook she made her way to the living room Sakura looked to see her boyfriend sitting there but what shocked her was all the popcorn and pocky and chocolates on the table she chuckled "Gaara what is all of this?".

Gaara looked away red faced "can you remember our first date" Gaara looked to see Sakura smiling the brights smile ever she tackled Gaara in a hug kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh Gaara you're the best boyfriend ever" she continued to kiss him she then pulled away "so what movies did you get?"

"Nightmare on Elm Street and your favourite Breakfast club" Gaara said whiles stroking her pink hair.

"Oh raccoon this is the best birthday ever" Sakura yelled in glee whiles pulling Gaara head to her chest in a hug not like he was complying.

"Anything for you my blossom" Gaara said pulling her to him and kissing her head Sakura laughed Gaara looked down at her with a smile "what so funny?".

Sakura looked at him with a small smile "I can remember when you where so nervures about bring me to your house you thought I would beat you up thinking you're going to do something sexual" Sakura and Gaara laughed "but instead you just had movie night planed out but you also thought I would think it was a lame date but instead it was the greatest date in the world for me" she looked deep into his eyes and kissed him on the lips softly and with that Gaara and Sakura spent the night snuggled next to each other eating and watching movies and loving each other no matter how lame their first date was.

* * *

**SFT-Please review it keeps me wanting to write this story**

**Gaara-yeah it dose**


	10. Chapter 10

**SFT-here is the other chapter**

**Gaara-she does not own Naruto**

**Ch.10: Next step**

* * *

Gaara had done things others would have fainted doing he had saved countries protected higher people like presidents to kings but this what he was about to do would make all that look like child's play.

Gaara looked down at the small red box in his right hand he and Sakura where both now twenty four years old and now he wants to binned himself to her forever now, he got help from Sakura family he asked Naruto to do the fireworks for the night which he know he will regret and her best friend Ino he asked the blond to take his girlfriend out shopping he will pay for it all Ino of course agreed then grabbed his confused girlfriend and dragged her out for shopping.

Gaara had turned their back garden into a wonderland the rose bushes that sorrowed their garden had lights on them the bushes stopped people from seeing into their garden there was also a giant cherry blossom tree in the middle of the garden lights draped down the beautiful tree and a table rested underneath it with all of the food Sakura likes, it was all perfect.

Gaara heard the door open behind his he turned to see Sakura standing there gaping at the garden Gaara could not help think how beautiful she looked she was wearing a strapless dress that went to her knees a black ribbon was tied around her waist bring out her figure Gaara approached Sakura.

"G…Gaara" Sakura said still in shock Gaara grabbed her hand gently and led her to the table "did you do all of this?" she was looking around in awe.

Gaara sat opposite her and smiled "yes but with the help of your family and Ino" Sakura gave him a sweet smile and pecked him on the lips.

"Thank you it's so beautiful" he gave her one of his rare smiles he only gives to her.

Sakura and Gaara were now talking and eating throughout this Gaara left hand was fumbling in his pocket with the small box 'how long does it take to set up fireworks Naruto' he was cut out of his thoughts by Sakura "yes Sakura".

Sakura just gave him a smile "I was saying why did you do all of this?"

Gaara looked at her in panic he looked to the sky 'yep no fireworks Naruto you're sooo dead I have to think of something' Gaara then came up with something "hey can't a guy just make a special dinner for his best girl in the world" Gaara said nervously.

Sakura looked at him with a raised eyebrow "Gaara are you sweating?" she asked.

"What of course not" he laughed nervously and then really quickly wiped the sweat off his forehead 'dame Naruto your dead man and so is your ramen' Gaara thought rage.

Just when Sakura was about to ask him something else a fireworks light the night sky on fire Sakura instead looked up at the sky as if a child in a candy store.

Gaara then took chance to pull out the small box from his pockets and got on one knee "Sakura" Sakura looked at him and bought both her hands up to her mouth and gasped "we have know each other for a long time your my first kiss my first love but I want you to be my forever" then he took a deep breath flipping open the box ravelling a beautiful white gold ring with a red rose craved out of a ruby it was a rose for a reason you see Gaara hair reminded Sakura of roses and Sakura hair reminded Gaara of cherry blossoms that is why Gaara ring will be like Sakura but his diamond will be a cherry blossom instead that is how much love they have for each other.

Sakura stood there in shock the fireworks was illuminating the couple but for some reason they could not hear them all they could hear was each other's breathing then tears of joy came to her eye she tackled him in a hug she started to kiss his face "yes, yes, yes I will marry Gaara" Gaara laughed and hugged her back.

They then heard a scream "ahhh I am on fire help somebody help!" Sakura pulled away from the kissing "doesn't that sound like Naruto?"

Gaara just pulled her back into the kissing 'the little ramen punk got what was coming to him' Gaara thought wiles laughing evilly in his head of course.

* * *

**SFT-I will try to up date**

**Gaara-review so she dose update**


	11. Chapter 11

**SFT-sorry it took to long to update but I have been busy with work and collage**

**Gaara-she dose not own Naruto**

**CH.11: Flower colours**

* * *

Gaara was in Russia for a mission but was court and now is courtly tied to a chair was being integrated by his enemies.

"Tell us why you are here?" the Russian man shook a gun at Gaara face trying to scare him Gaara only rolled his eyes

"I am not telling you anything" Gaara spat out the man was about to reposed with violence until the sound of a phone went off Gaara spoke again "do you mind getting that for me?" the man looked at the man next to him then at Gaara with a strange look he reached into Gaara pocket then pulled out a phone and flipped it open "can you put it on loud" the man gave another weird look before he pressed a button,

"Gaara honey I want to know what colours we shoed do for the wedding?" Sakura voice sounded through the room the man who was standing to the side gave the guy who was holding the phone wtf look the guy with the phone only shrugged.

"Sakura I don't know what colours do you think is best?" unknown to the two men Gaara had took out a small knife that he hid in his back pocket and was cutting of the ropes.

"Well I was thinking red and pink you know how much I love those two colours together" Gaara could just image Sakura putting a hand over her heart and string off into space he could not help but smile.

But it seems the Russians didn't like the long talk he was having with his fiancé "hey hur-" the guy who was standing to the side was cut off by angry female voice.

"Gaara can you do something about that noise that guy sounds like a dick" Sakura ticked off by the guy's rude manners.

Gaara smirked as he cut of the last rope "of course blossom" before the two guys knew it Gaara punched the guy who was standing to the side in the face knocking him out before the other guy could react Gaara grabbed the chair he was tied to and smashing it down on the other guy knocking him out cold Gaara court his phone before it could hit the floor he dusted of his shoulder placing the phone to his era whiles picking up the gun that landed on the floor "is that better Sakura?" he was making his way to the exit.

"…yeah, but what was with all that banging ?" Sakura asked confusedly

Gaara smirked and looked back at the two guys on the floor "oh nothing they were just a little stress about something" Gaara checked to see he had five bullets to use "but Sakura I agree red and pink will be good" Sakura cheerful giggles filled Gaara eras making him smile.

"I knew you would agree see you when you get back from Russia raccoon"

"Yeah see you to cherry" and with that the call ended Gaara turned around to the two knocked out men and shot them in the head and walked out of the door 'rule number one as a spy leave no lose ends' Gaara thought making his way through the snowy lands of Russia.

* * *

**SFT-Gaara may seem brutal but he only did that because he can't have no one knowing his real name and about Sakura**

**Gaara-review and she will update soon**


	12. Chapter 12

**SFT-here is more my lovely readers**

**Gaara-yeah so enjoy**

**Sakura-she dose not own Naruto**

**CH.12:Wedding**

* * *

Today was the wedding day; months of planning were over now it was here.

Gaara cast his glance at the window he could see the December snow decorating outside world into a whiter wonderland yes Sakura wanted a winter wedding whiles most women would want a spring or a summer time wedding Gaara was shocked but gave his women the wedding she wanted.

The wedding was planed right down to the last flower petal Sakura had small white and red bows tied to the church chairs and red pelts lading up the aisle Gaara was wearing a black suite with a white shirt and a red tie and he had a red rose tucked in his barest pocket.

Gaara turned to his best man Naruto even though the blond annoyed the hell out of him he was his second best friend "Naruto do you have the rings?" what Gaara really meant was 'you better have the rings or I will cut you to pieces'.

Naruto only gave him a smile "of course I have them they right in my pocket" the blond taped his jacket pocket of his black suite.

Gaara could feel his hands sweating 'god I have done things that most people would die from but here I am scared about something going wrong' Gaara thought.

Naruto saw his friend who was all nerves Naruto put a hand on Gaara shoulder ignoring the growl he got from the red head "Gaara don't worry noting bad will happen everything has been plan out greatly".

Gaara was about to reply until the music started and the doors open making everyone turned to see the bride entered Gaara breath stopped seeing his cherry blossom, her strapless wedding dress was pure white small pink cherry blossoms were decorating the bottom of the dress white fur was at the top of the dress her hair was in a beautiful bun a veil covered her face she carried cherry blossoms and red roses in her hands she walked down the aisle to him with her maid of honour Ino fallowing along Ino wore a pink dress with a black bow tide around her waist.

Sakura stood in front of him now the soon to be married couple looked behinds them self to their best friends to see them giving them goofy grins and tumbles up they both rolled their eyes and looked back at each other with loving eyes.

Gaara was not listening to anything not even when he said I do to his part before he knew what he was doing he was lifting the veil of his now wife so he could kiss her he pulled her to him and placed his lips a pone her pink soft lips enjoying the fact this was their first kiss as a married couple.

The couple were having there first dance now people sorrowed the couple saying how cute and good for each other they were Gaara just stared into the eyes of his wife everyone around them just didn't matter "you look so beautiful" Sakura blushed bright pink.

"You don't look bad yourself Mr. Sabaku" Sakura purred

Gaara smirked "oh Mrs. Sabaku you are so perfect" she giggled but then leaned forward to whisper in his era.

"Well Mr. Sabaku do you want to go somewhere privet" she blow in his era making him shiver "I would like to show you what's" she licked his ear "underneath" then blow on his era before Sakura knew what was happening Gaara grabbed her by the waist cut through the confused people to get to their hotel room.

He called over his shoulder to Ino "tell everyone to enjoy them self's where turning in early" Ino just smirked a knowing smirk as the couple left the building.

"Enjoy your self's" Ino called out to them

* * *

**SFT-I will up date as soon as I can**

**Gaara-review or else **


	13. Chapter 13

**SFT-Okay this is a lemon chapter **

**Gaara-she dose not own Naruto**

**CH.13:Honeymoon**

* * *

Gaara and Sakura honeymoon was in Hawaii they were both sitting on the beach looking at the sunset no one was around considering it was the privet part of the beach.

Gaara looked at his wife who eyes were closed she was leaning back letting the sunlight hit her pale skin making her glow the red two piece bikini did nothing but make Gaara want to jump her Sakura seemed to feel eyes on her and looked to him "Gaara what's wrong?" she asked worried but Gaara had a feeling that she knew what she was doing.

So Gaara played along he pulled himself up and placed himself over Sakura who now laid on the ground smirking at him he was holding himself up with his arms that were on either side of Sakura head, Gaara looked down at her with his teal eyes "I am just wondering how lovely you look in red but…" he stop only to pull off her bikini top throwing it to the side "I prefer it off" and with that Gaara bent down and crashed his lips to Sakura making her groan her hand quickly went to his red hair whiles Gaara right hand cupped Sakura cheek.

Sakura pulled away from the kiss out of breath "well I think you should lose your boxers" Sakura said cheekily she used her toes to hook on to Gaara black boxers and pulled them down the fabric brushed ageist his shaft making him groan Sakura jut giggled Gaara returned the favour and pulled down her panties down with his teeth making Sakura blush.

Gaara returned to her face with a smirked before going back to her soft lips running his fingers down her chest then past her navel stopping at her womanhood making Sakura buck her hips trying to get the fingers to enter her Gaara just pulled them away making her glare at him but the glare was gone fast and was replaced with pleasure when Gaara pushed two fingers into her pulling the fingers out then trusting them back in he then start to speed his fingers up making Sakura go wild, Gaara had another idea he went to her enters then starting to lick it making Sakura fist his red hair not long Sakura released herself into Gaara awaiting mouth he made his way back to Sakura face smirking down at her "I can never get over how good you taste" Sakura only pushed him down onto his back.

"My turn love" she kissed down his chest when she reached his manhood she gave it a long lick before taking it in her mouth making Gaara growl and throw his head back Sakura could feel his cum leaking from his tip before Sakura knew it Gaara hand griped her hair and he let out a groan before emptying himself into her mouth Sakura pulled back licking some of the white liquid that leaked from the corner of her mouth making Gaara hard again, Gaara gently pushed her on her back before pushing himself into her making Sakura gasp "ah Gaara harder".

Gaara pushed in and out his wife, he became faster and harder with each trusted long after Sakura came then Gaara followed after releasing all of his seed into Sakura, Gaara pulled out of her out of breath he looked to the side to see Sakura had fallen asleep he chuckled and placed a hand on her cheek "I love you no matter what my blossom".

* * *

**SFT-Review if you love me and wish for me to write more**

**Gaara-yeah a big surprise is in the next chapter **


	14. Chapter 14

**SFT-Okay as promised my new chapter **

**Sakura-she dose not own Naruto**

**CH.14:what could it be?**

* * *

When Gaara got back from America he didn't find Sakura anywhere so he decide to call her phone "hello" Sakura answered her phone her voice sounded a bit off making Gaara worried.

"Sakura is something wrong?" Gaara asked.

Sakura was quite for a while "Gaara I will tell you when I get home" and with that the phone went dead.

Gaara stood in the living room string at his phone confused and slightly sacred he fell on the coach staring at the wall "what's going on… could…could she want a divorce" but as soon as he said that Gaara brushed it off "no that can't be it Sakura won't do something like that without reason" Gaara just let his head fall back ageist the edge of the coach he let out a sigh "I just have to see what she wants to say".

Gaara had gone asleep when Sakura finely came home she shook him awake "Gaara, Gaara wake up" Gaara opened his eyes to see his wife staring down at him she saw that he was awake then she took a seat opposite him.

Gaara seemed to see the distress on her face and sat up fast and placed a hand on her cheek "Sakura what did you want to talk about?"

Sakura sighed then spoke "Gaara…I ah" she stopped then took a deep breath "I am…pregnant" she looked away when she said that.

Gaara sat there in shock but it soon faded when he saw Sakura shoulders shaking Gaara quickly pulled her to him "Sakura wants wrong that is wonderful news" Gaara smiled but was still hugging her.

Sakura pulled away a bit "what do you mean you're not mad?" Sakura asked confused.

Gaara chuckled "why would I be mad you're having my child" he placed his hand on her tummy.

Sakura cried tears of joy tackling Gaara in a hug "I love you sooo much" she giggled.

Gaara smiled too pulling her tightly ageist him "I love you to the both of you"

* * *

**SFT-yeah Sakura having a kid but what gender should the child be**

**Gaara-review your opinion **


	15. Chapter 15

**SFT-I love you my reader and as gift I give you another ****chapter**

**Gaara-she dose not won Naruto as much as she wants to**

**CH.15:Cravings**

* * *

Sakura was four months into her pregnancy and she had some weird cravings as Gaara may know form what happen last time.

Gaara was Soult Korea his job was to assassinate a gang leader he had his sniper ready to take out his target when he arrives that is until his phone went off Gaara almost jumped and shoot some poor unsuspecting cat getting a hiss from the feline Gaara pulled his phone out of jacket flipping it open "hello" he said agley not bordering to ask who it was.

"Gaara you don't use that tune with me you raccoon" Sakura said with a booming voice Gaara had to pull the phone from his era from stop from going deaf.

"Sorry Sakura I am kind of doing something impotent" Gaara fearing the wrath of his pregnant wife.

"What could be more impotent that me hmm?" Gaara could just image her with one hand on her hip and her foot taping on the floor.

"Ah what do you want?" he said trying to change the subject.

"Ah oh now I remember I want pizza!" Sakura yelled down the phone like a child.

Gaara could feel his eye twitch "Sakura you called me for that are you crazy?"

The only reply Gaara got from her was a "yes now get me the dame pizza"

Gaara let out sigh "Sakura you are aware that I am not even in Japan anymore I am in different country so how in the hell am I suppose to give you the pizza you want?" Gaara said he didn't even notice a black car pull outside the building he was watching waiting for his target and the fact his target got out of the car and made his way into the building this went all unnoticed to Gaara who was too busy talking to his wife.

"I don't know all I know is you have fifteen hours to give me my pizza or you're sleeping on the coach" and with that Sakura cut off the call leaving Gaara standing there with his jaw dropped open he then realized that his target was in the building he was scoping.

"God dame it" Gaara grabbed hold of his gun and thrower his sniper to the side he needed stress release and it seemed his target and his lackeys are the lucky winners.

Gaara had to call in some favors to get home in time he walked throw the door with a steaming pizza in hand five mints to spar Gaara walked into the living room to see Sakura sitting there reading a book she looked up at him then a joyful smile spared across her face when she saw the pizza "you got it" Sakura jumped up and down on the coach Gaara placed the pizza on the table and opened it for her she stopped moving and stared down at the pizza blackly.

Gaara raised a non existed eyebrow "what?".

She looked at him pissed "I don't like mushrooms take it back" she then went back to reading her book

Gaara stood there with one thought 'cures pregnant women's cravings'.

* * *

**SFT-Review for cookie**

**Gaara-hey they my cookies**

**Sakura-too bad the readers need them more**


	16. Chapter 16

**SFT-Hello my beautiful readers I come to you with a new chapter**

**Gaara-yeah and she does not own Naruto **

**CH.16:Shopping**

* * *

Gaara was at the supermarket shopping for the house. Sakura would usually do it but she was now in seventh month, so Gaara being the good husband he is did the shopping instead, he was doing good job until he stepped foot into the store and instantly got lost Gaara looked at all the different products "where the hell am I?" Gaara took another turned and a couple of lefts and found himself in the same place as before, Gaara eye twitch he then pulled his hair in anger "how in the hell is this possible?!".

After Gaara little outburst he was mapping out the area with his awesome spy skills, when he was done his eyes burned with fire he raised his fist in the air "I can do this!" (five minutes later) "I can't do this" Gaara collapsed on the floor and started to whine like a baby, people went around him looking at him like he was nuts, one child poked him until he was pulled away from his mother saying 'you shouldn't poke pander looking people'.

Gaara had enough of the stress of shopping so decided to phoned Sakura "ah Sakura where do I find the milk?" Gaara was kind of embarrassed.

Sakura did not answers for a while then Gaara heard a sound of a evil laugh, Gaara let out a groan he knew what was coming the laughing stopped, then Sakura amused voice came after "oh Gaara, Gaara what happened to the big shot who left the house, who said he be able to do it in the half the time I do it, where is that guy hmm?" Sakura then broke off into another laugh.

Gaara stood there with a grumpy look "okay, okay I get it I sock at shopping but can you tell me where everything is now?" Gaara said like a four year old.

Sakura spoke trying to contain her laughter "okay where are you?".

Gaara looked up at a sign that said aisle four "I am in aisle four"

"Okay turn a left then you in be in aisle five, that is where the milk should be" Gaara did as told and there behold was the milk he was looking for.

When Gaara finely got home with the shopping with the help of Sakura of course telling him where everything is. He was tired as hell he fell on the coach as soon as he put the shopping on the table. Sakura came waddling in the room her hand on her round tummy she walked over to him kissing him softly on the lips "good job raccoon, I am proud of you" Sakura went through the bag then pulled away "Gaara?"

Gaara had his eyes closed but still answered "yeah?" his tired voice responded

"You forgot the butter" and from that day forth Gaara swore never to shop again.

* * *

**SFT-I will try to update**

**Gaara-review**


End file.
